


distorted memory

by InsaneMusicGirl



Series: Memory [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Effect, Brotherhood, Drama, German, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Memory, Pre-Slash, ezio - Freeform, kiss, or just friendship - Freeform, whatever you like
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMusicGirl/pseuds/InsaneMusicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auszug: „Sh...Shaun?“, fragte er, nicht sicher wem dieser Name gehörte. „Ja, Ja, Shaun, das bin ich, Hey, Hey! Schau mich an“; rief Shaun hektisch und umklammerte stärker sein Gesicht. „Du musst dich konzentrieren, Desmond. Um dich herum, das sind nur Halluzinationen.“ /// Oder Anders: Manchmal fällt es Desmond schwer Erinnerungen und Realität zu Unterscheiden. Zum Ende hin Pre-Slash, wenn man es so will, kann auch anders gesehe werde. Shaun/Desmond One-shot, fertiggestellt</p>
            </blockquote>





	distorted memory

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt in ACB, enthäldt jedoch keinen Spoiler, zumindest...nicht wirklich  
> Also, wer es nnoch nicht kennt, sollte es ungewarnt lesen können.

Es waren jetzt schon mehrere Wochen vergangen seit sie sich in Monteriggioni einquartiert haben und sie kamen ihrem Ziel nur schleppend näher. Die Templer waren Ihnen gefährlich nah und eigentlich durften sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Dennoch, auch Desmond brauchte seine Pausen. In den letzten Tagen verbrachte er immer mehr Zeit in dem Animus, manchmal bis zu 10 Stunden am Stück. Und so langsam fing er an die Nebenwirkungen zu bemerken.  
Als er und Lucy die Höhle durchforscht haben um einen Weg nach innen zu finden, hatte er es auch bemerkt. Doch waren die Erinnerung nur schwach und er konnte nur Schemen einiger Person erkennen und nur leises Gerede bis zum schwachen Gemurmel verstehen.  
Lucy hatte ihm stets gesagt er solle sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren, und dies hatte er auch getan.

Doch von Zeit zu Zeit wurden sie Stärker, klarer. Manchmal sah er Malik an ihm vorbeilaufen, oder hörte das Gebrüll der Soldaten.  
Den anderen hatte er noch nichts davon erzählt. Wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte.  
Ihm war sehr bewusst, dass, wenn es so weitergehen würde, er wie Subjekt 16 enden würde.  
Allerdigs verloren sie Zeit und die Angst, dass die Templer jederzeit hier auftauchen könnten, setzte sie alle unter Druck. Also behielt er es erstmal für sich.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Rebecca und Lucy waren neue Vorräte kaufen, während Shaun sich irgendwo im Gebäude rum trieb. Desmond hatte versucht etwas Schlaf zu finden, doch hörte er ständig undeutliche Wörter von irgendwoher. Nach mehrmaligen hin und her wälzten, entschied er sich auf den so sehr gewollten Schlaf zu verzichten.

Auf einmal bekam er Kopfschmerzen und ihm wurde schwindelig. Vorsichtig stand er auf und wurde beinahe zu Boden geworfen, als plötzlich eine Person an ihm vorbei rannte. Verwirrt schaute er der Person hinterher und er bemerkte wie sich die Welt um ihn herum veränderte. Als wäre er im Animus, schossen alte Gebäude in die Höhe und nach kurzem aber mehrmaligen flackern war das Bild stabil.

Die Sonne blendete in seinen Augen und er spürte den frischen Wind in seinen Haaren. Ungläubig blickte er sich um und sah mehre Menschen die an ihm vorbeigingen.  
„Was ist...“, fing er an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
„Ezio, was für ein Zufall dich hier zu finden“, Leonardo.

Augenblicklich schien die Sonne in seinen Augen ein stechendes Gefühl zu hinterlassen und er sank zu Boden. Der noch eben blaue Himmel war nun wieder durch die graue Decke ihres Versteckes ersetzt worden, allerdings stand Leonardo noch immer vor ihm, unberührt darüber, dass er schmerzensleidend auf dem Boden kniete.

„Ich...verstehe nicht, Leonardo“, ihm wurde übel und musste sich fast übergeben. Die Welt um ihn herum flackerte und er war sich nicht sicher was real und was Illusionen waren. Die Decke schien immer näher zu kommen, während der Wind noch immer durch seine Haare fuhr.

Aus der Entfernung, sah er eine Person auf sie zu rennen. Er wollte Leonardo warnen, es könnte ein Dieb oder eine Wache sein, doch brachte er kein Wort hinaus.  
„Desmond, Desmond!“, schrie der Mann der ihnen nun immer näher kam.  
Ein kurzes blinzeln und Leonardo war fort. Perplex schaute er sich um, wollte seinen Namen rufen, doch konnte er sich kaum bewegen oder sprechen.

Ezio zuckte stark zusammen als ihn jemand an den Schultern packte und unsanft auf die Beine zog. „DESMOND“; schrie der Mann von vorhin.  
Desmond?  
Er wollte sich losreißen doch hielt der Mann ihn fest.  
Wieso hatte er keine Kraft sich loszureißen?

„Desmond, wach auf, Sofort.“

Die Umgebung um ihn flackerte und Ezio kniff die Augen zusammen. Aprut verschwanden die Menschen um ihn herum, und er konnte nur noch nebelhafte Silhouetten war nehmen. Auch die Gebäude wurden halb durchsichtig und er fand sich in einem großen Raum wieder.  
Den Wind allerdings spürte er noch immer klar und deutlich.

„Desmond?“, fragte der Mann wieder, ein wenig ruhiger, doch noch immer hastig und besorgt. „I..Ich“, Desmond, Ezio, wer war er? Wo war er? Was passierte gerade, es ging alles zu schnell.  
Benebelt durch die schnellen Erinnerungswechsel fühlte er einen weiteren heftigen Stich, als hätte ihn jemand einen spieß durch seinen Kopf gebohrt.

Schreiend fiel er zu Boden und schloss seine Augen.  
„Desmond“, schrie jemand und wieder spürte er Hände an seinen Schultern.  
„Desmond“, immer wieder hörte er diesen Namen, „du musst dich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren, Desmond!“

„Was, w..was?“, nur langsam schaffte er es seinen Kopf zu heben, versucht sich auf die Person vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Er kam ihm bekannt vor.  
„Desmond“, die Hände seines Gegenübers wanderten zu seinem Gesicht um ihm zu helfen nach vorne zu schauen. „Konzentriere dich, Desmond! Du bist Desmond Miles, wir sind in Monteriggioni im Jahre 2012.“

„Sh...Shaun?“, fragte er, nicht sicher wem dieser Name gehörte. „Ja, Ja, Shaun, das bin ich, Hey, Hey! Schau mich an“; rief Shaun hektisch und umklammerte stärker sein Gesicht. „Du musst dich konzentrieren, Desmond. Um dich herum, das sind nur Halluzinationen.“

Langsam aber sich wurde ihm wieder bewusst wer er war, Ezio, Monteriggioni, der Animus, Shaun.  
Doch er spürte noch immer den Wind, und er erkannte noch immer Silhouetten von Gebäuden und Menschen. „Shaun, ich...es verschwimmt alles“, er brach ab als er schreie hörte und drehte sich instinktiv um. Panisch stand er auf und begab sich in die gewohnte Kampfposition, wurde jedoch an den Schultern gepackt und um 180° gedreht.

Wieder fanden die Hände zu seinem Gesicht und zwangen ihn in Shauns Augen zu schauen.  
„Fuck, Desmond, Fokus!“  
Doch Desmond konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Hastig schaute er von rechts nach links, wollte sich umdrehen als blitzschnell mehrere Leute an Ihnen vorbei liefen. Als würden sie vor etwas flüchten. Oder Jemanden.

Desmond wollte sich losreißen, nicht bewusst was real war und was nicht, besser er schütze sich bevor sie angegriffen würden.  
Doch Shaun hielt in Krampfhaft fest: „Nein, Desmond, es ist nicht real. Du bist Real, Desmond. Was immer du siehst. Ich bin Real achte auf mich, konzentriere dich auf mich und das hier und jetzt“, sprach Shaun laut und deutlich und blickte ihn dabei eindringlich an. Doch wollte Shaun die Worte nicht richtig verstehen und schaute nur flüchtig an dem älteren vorbei.

„Mensch, Desmond“, schrie Shaun nun fast. Noch immer hielt er sein Gesicht in den Händen und zwang ihn sich zu konzentrieren, allerdings wollte der jüngere nicht richtig fokussieren und sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu Dingen die Shaun anscheinend nicht sehen konnte.

„Scheiße“, fluchte Shaun und zog Desmond näher an sich ran. Ihm war nicht bewusst was dies sollte, doch bemerkte er Unsicherheit in Shauns Augen und ehe er reagieren konnte spürte er die Lippen des Blonden auf die seinen.  
Geschockt riss er die Augen auf, wollte sich aus dem festen Griff befreien, fragen was das sollte bis er merkte was es sollte.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde es ganz still. Die Menschen, die eben noch Massenhaft an ihm vorbeihuschten verblassten und auch die Gebäude verloren an Gestalt. Die zuvor gefühlte Panik und Orientierungslosigkeit ließen mehr und mehr nach. Selbst den zuvor so frischen Wind spürte er nicht mehr auf der Haut.

Er spürte nur noch den Kuss und aus Angst wieder in Verwirrtheit und Hilflosigkeit zu enden küsste er zurück. Entschlossen griff er ebenfalls nach Shauns Gesicht um den Kuss zu intensivieren, nicht sicher wie er reagieren sollte falls Shaun dies ablehnen würde. Doch hatte der andere Mann wohl keine Probleme damit. Ruhig aber sicher zog er Desmond noch näher an sich ran und erst als beide wieder Luft holen mussten brachen sie den Kuss ab.

Shaun schaute ihn angespannt an und erst jetzt wurde Desmond bewusst was gerade geschehen war. Nicht nur das er starke Halluzinationen hatte und wer weiß was hätte anrichten können, aber auch die Tatsache, dass er und Shaun sich gerade mehr als innig geküsst hatten um ihn wieder zu klarem Verstand zu bringen.

„Fuck Shaun“, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Peinlich berührt schaute er sich um, fokussierte sich auf die Staturen die den Raum zierten und auf die Scheinwerfer die sie alle Wochen zuvor hier aufgestellt hatten. Schlagartig wurde ihm kalt und er fing an zu zittern.  
„Hey Desmond, keinen Rückfall ja?“, meinte Shaun und fasste ihn wieder an die Schultern.

„Nein, nein, alles gut. Ich bin okay, ich hab es unter Kontrolle.“  
„Pah, Kontrolle?! Du bist fast Amok gelaufen, Desmond. Wie lange geht das schon?“, bemerkte Shaun gereizt.  
„Nein, du verstehst das falsch. Es war nie so schlimm!“; antwortete er schnell und schaute Shaun dabei an um seinen Standpunkt zu versichern. „Ich..Ja, ich habe ...manchmal da, da habe ich was gesehen oder gehört aber, aber nie so, Shaun. Ich schwör´s dir“

„Du hättest es uns sagen sollen“, seufzte der Historiker einsichtig: „Du bist in letzter Zeit viel zu lang im Animus gewesen, wir müssen für die nächsten Tage eine Pause einlegen und deine Zeit im Animus verkürzen.“  
„Was? Aber...“, - „Kein aber, Desmond. Wir werden verdammt viel Zeit verlieren aber Tod nützt du uns gar nichts“, wieder sprach der Ältere und wendete sich von ihm ab.

„Ruh dich aus, ich werde Wache halten und falls du irgendwelche Erinnerungen durchlebst rufst du mich sofort“, befahl Shaun und Desmond stieg die Röte ins Gesicht als er wieder an den Kuss denken musste.  
„Du Shaun, wegen, also“, räusperte er unsicher, wurde jedoch von Shaun unterbrochen: „Nichts worüber es sich zu sprechen lohnt.“ Shaun richtete seine Brille und setzte sich an seinen Computer.  
Auch sein Gesicht war von Röte gekennzeichnet.

**Author's Note:**

> Joa, das fiel mir mal einfach so ein :D  
> Also, nicht sicher ob ACB in 2012 spielte, habe das aber so von AC wikia entnommen.  
> Desweiteren, bin ich an ein Feedback interessiert.  
> Was ist ausbaufähig und was gefällt euch?  
> Lasst es mich wissen, der Review-button ist nicht nur zur zierde da.
> 
> Glg


End file.
